


A Room With a View

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-513 porn with pretty much no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View

Brian's day had been for shit.

The client was a moron who obviously had more money than taste, proceeding to dismiss his fabulously classy campaign as being better suited to Big Q rather than her exclusive and trashy line of hooker wear.

Fucking bitch!

The only bright spot was her insistence that Brian make his presentation on her dime in Palm Beach, a city where he fucking loved to tan his ass, and loved to look for other tanned and tight asses to fuck.

He decided to stop in his hotel room just long enough to change into his hot new black Speedo, before venturing outside to the beach to explore the scenery and possibly acquaint himself with other like-minded sun worshipping fags.

He stopped in front of his room, frowning at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging from the doorknob, wondering for a moment if the hotel had fucked up and given his room to someone else. Pausing for only a moment he muttered, "Fuck it" beneath his breath, and slid his keycard down the slot, smiling in satisfaction as the light turned green and the lock clicked open.

Maybe some fucking joker had placed the sign there thinking they were a clever devil, a position that was already filled, quite satisfactorily in Brian's opinion, by his ambiguously defined partner-type person who currently resided in the wilds of New York City.

Pushing open the door and dropping his briefcase near his luggage, Brian was just starting to loosen his tie when he noticed the French doors that led to his balcony were open, curtains billowing slightly in the ocean breeze.

Looking around cautiously, Brian didn't see anything that seemed out of place or missing, and since he always locked any valuables in the hotel safe, he wasn't really too worried that a thief would have found more than his designer suits and club clothes to steal anyway.

Hearing a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan from the patio, Brian briefly considered calling hotel security just to be safe, but curiosity won out over caution. Since moans tended to be a positive form of communication in his world experience, Brian slowly walked toward the balcony, slipping his sunglasses back on to combat the glare of the late afternoon sun.

A smirk crossed his face, quickly replaced by desire at the sight that greeted his eyes. Spread out before him on the padded lounge chair was a New York City artist of his intimate acquaintance, naked and stroking an impressive boner.

"Well, well, well; the ubiquitous Justin Taylor." Brian intoned, amused and aroused in equal parts, especially when his unexpected roommate turned lazy and lust-filled eyes slowly in his direction.

Justin's 'Fuck me now' glance was all the invitation Brian needed to cross the short distance, still fully clothed, to kneel next to him, hand lightly pushing Justin's from his hard and dripping cock, replacing that touch with his own mouth, swallowing expertly around the girth, humming in appreciation as Justin cried out his name, fingers moving through Brian's hair, petting and smoothing their way over his scalp in greeting.

Releasing Justin's dick from his mouth abruptly, Brian moved his body over Justin's, crawling slowly upward until his mouth was able to claim Justin's roughly, teeth nipping teasingly at his full bottom lip, fingers entwining with Justin's to push his arms high over his head, pressing them down firmly, wordlessly telling him to keep them still.

Sliding his cloth-covered dick against Justin's, he whispered all of the nasty, dirty things he wanted to do, right here on the second floor balcony, in full view of anyone who might be walking on the white sand beach, or swimming in the turquoise blue ocean beyond.

Justin's breath caught in his throat, and he nodded his head in agreement with every last wicked suggestion Brian made, feeling exposed yet protected in a way no one but Brian could manage.

Brian suddenly pulled Justin to his feet, aligning every inch of Justin's naked body to his Armani clothed one. Claiming Justin's mouth with a wet, open-mouthed kiss, seeking and gaining entry with his tongue, Brian continued his assault on Justin's lips until they both were panting for breath, before slowly pushing them toward the balcony wall, only releasing Justin briefly to spin him around, pressing him forward against the wall.

Justin opened his eyes wide at the view spread out before him. There was a wide expanse of beautiful white sand, dotted by beach umbrellas, and sunbathers that upon second glance most likely wouldn't be able to easily see him about to get his naked ass plowed by Brian's beautiful dick.

Playing to the voyeuristic tendencies in both of them, Justin started to beg for Brian's cock without waiting for Brian to strip himself down. They had this down to a science; each of them knowing the words and gestures that would guarantee the mind-blowing fucks that defied traditional terms of endearments for them.

"Fuck me now, Brian." He pleaded, looking over his shoulder, licking his lips hungrily, smiling in invitation as he saw Brian's eyes darken with a familiar hunger, fingers reaching to unbuckle his belt before pausing to change direction to cup Justin's ass instead. A packet of lube was torn open quickly, two coated fingers slid into his tight hot hole, stretching him, opening him. Justin placed his head down on his forearms and moaned, increasing his volume when he heard Brian's zipper lower, and saw the torn and empty condom wrapper fall to the floor near his feet.

"Please." It was just one word, but Justin had quickly learned the power of this particular word when he spoke it to this man. There was a not so well hidden kink contained there, but that was simply what made it all so fucking hot.

He felt the heat from Brian's body as he pressed in close behind him, briefly mourned the loss of Brian's slippery fingers with an impatient huff that ended in a yelp of pure pleasure and pain as Brian slid inside of him, slowly pushing until he was balls deep, head resting between his shoulder blades, mouth open and sucking on heated flesh.

With a sharp slap to his ass, Brian pulled out and then thrust back in, picking up speed and snapping his hips as he felt Justin pushing his ass against him.

"What a fucking view!" Brian whispered in Justin's ear, teeth nipping lightly at his lobe before trailing his tongue slowly down the side of his throat, pausing to suck a possessive mark on the pale flesh.

"And the optimum view for getting fucked." Justin answered, eyes looking out to the horizon, mind firmly with the man pumping in and out of his ass steadily, who was grunting as the tight fit of Justin's hole surrounded his cock perfectly.

"Later tonight, I'll fuck you on that beach, Justin." Brian promised, wrapping his fist around Justin's dripping cock, thumb playing teasingly in the slit until Justin tensed and sprayed several streams of cum against the balcony wall. He hazily heard Brian's satisfied groans behind him as he shot his own load deep inside Justin's ass.

Brian draped himself tiredly across Justin's body as they both recovered from the usual fucking awesome high that defined just about every sexual act they had shared from the night they had met.

Justin reached behind to cup Brian's face, laughing quietly as their racing heart rates began to slow to a more normal speed.

"That was totally fucking hot." He murmured, feeling Brian nod his agreement against the nape of his neck.

They stayed joined together for a few more minutes before Brian finally pulled out and tossed the condom to the side, zipping his spent dick back into his now wrinkled designer pants.

Justin turned and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, smoothing his hands through Brian's sweaty hair, pressing a kiss to his lips at the grimace Brian made at the mess his suit had become.

"This fucking suit will never be the same." He grumbled not very convincingly, as he let Justin pull him back over to the balcony wall. "Impatient twat."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you punish me for fucking up your suit later on that gorgeous beach right down there." Justin leaned his head on Brian's shoulder, smiling smugly as he felt Brian's strong arm slip around his waist. "Now admit that your day got a little better by my being here."

Brian dropped a kiss on the side of Justin's face in answer, quietly deciding that his shitty day had indeed improved drastically, and the fucking spectacular view he'd unexpectedly discovered in his room had made all the difference.  



End file.
